


Sous le masque

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comrades in Arms, F/F, Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre guerrières.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous le masque

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Sous le masque  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Shaina/Marin, mention de Shaina/Seiya  
>  **Genre :** denial/hurt-comfort  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 à R / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> ~~**Note :** je ne sais jamais si je dois mettre un –e à _Marin_ pour l’euphonie ou l’omettre puisque _Marin_ est japonaise à la base ; un conseil là-dessus ?~~   
> **Prompt :** « Saint Seiya - Marine/Shina - amazones - "Shina peignait ses ongles en noir" » - (7 décembre ‘08) - round #2, sur KinkEnStock" >   
> **Continuité :** post-Sanctuaire  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 750

Shaina peignait ses ongles en noir.

Chez les femmes chevaliers au visage dissimulé par un masque, sans loisir de prendre soin de leurs chevelures, personnaliser ainsi ses ongles était assez rare pour être remarquable. Ça suffisait à piquer la curiosité de Marin. Leur rivalité forcée dans la course aux armures via leurs apprentis fit la suite. Ou plutôt, elle prit le pas sur tout le reste.

Pas question de se laisser aller au sentimentalisme. Elles n’étaient plus des femmes, elles en voulaient pour preuve le masque qui cachait leurs traits, mais des Saints d’Athéna. Des guerrières. Il leur fallait être fortes, autant que des hommes, plus que des hommes.

Tant pis si ça devait vouloir dire étouffer et Marinr dans ces justaucorps de cuir, et subir les regards des hommes sur tout ce que justaucorps et masque ne cachent pas. Elles ont vite appris à être plus fortes que tout ça. Ça faisait partie de leur entraînement, pourrait-on dire. 

 

Il ne lui était pas possible de tenter la moindre approche. Parce que Shaina avait l’air de la détester. Et parce qu’elle-même était incapable de mièvrerie. Ç’aurait été une marque de faiblesse. 

C’était impossible... Jusqu’au jour de grande bataille où Shaina ramassa Marin agonisante sur les marches derrière la Maison des Poissons.  
Avec ce qu’elle croyait savoir de Shaina et de Seiya, Marin aurait pensé qu’elle l’accompagnerait lui dans son dernier combat, qu’elle parte battue d’avance face au Grand Pope ou non. Non, Shaina choisit de rester auprès d’elle à la place.

Alors que l’ultime bataille faisait rage dans le Temple d’Athéna, pour sa part Marin livrait une autre lutte, bien plus intime : elle essayait de calmer son cœur qui bat en se disant que Shaina agissait là par raison. Mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’espérer...

...non, pas d’ _espérer_. Juste d’être contente de l’avoir à ses côtés, rien que pour elle, quelques minutes. Sans rien vouloir de plus. De l’avoir comme témoin pour lui transmettre un secret si durement découvert.

Si elle devait succomber... que ça soit Shaina qui transmette la vérité au reste du Sanctuaire lui allait tout à fait, et même plus. On aurait pu croire, aussi, que Seiya était tout indiqué pour ? Non, il avait autre chose d’une autre importance à accomplir, il était déjà parti se battre. Et même s’il avait fait mine de rester, si Shaina ne l’avait pas raisonné, c’est Marin elle-même qui l’aurait renvoyé au combat et aurait cherché quelqu’un d’autre. À chacun sa mission.

Marin n’était pas femme à désirer ce qu’elle savait ne pas pouvoir avoir. Elle corsetait ses idées et ses sentiments.  
Shaina en revanche... Shaina avait prouvé très vite qu’elle n’en faisait qu’à sa tête, avec ses ongles peints, avec ses moyens détournés et pas toujours très loyaux pour arriver à ses fins, avec ses démonstrations passionnées envers Seiya.  
(Jalouse de son propre disciple ! Si Marin pouvait s’avouer cela...)

La bataille terminée, les simples soldats furent envoyés relever et faire soigner les blessés, enterrer les morts ; il était grand temps de faire la paix entre elles deux. Sans effusion inutile toutefois, bien sûr. Deux mains se tendirent l’une vers l’autre ; une main aux ongles autrefois impeccables maintenant négligés lors d’une longue convalescence, une main abîmée par l’escalade d’une âpre paroi rocheuse.   
La poigne en disait long. Elles ne cherchaient pas à broyer les phalanges l’une de l’autre, plus maintenant en tout cas. Elles transmirent juste par la force l’intensité de leur sentiment pour l’avenir.  
Que leur entente soit bonne. Que leur relation soit forte et durable.

Et comme aucune ne voulait lâcher la main de l’autre... 

Contrairement à ce que Shaina avait pu envisager, la bataille fine, Marin ne montra pas son visage à Seiya. Seiya était dans le coma. Mais Shaina, elle, était bel et bien là pour ôter ce masque, loin de tout regard masculin.

*

Elles pourraient faire cela dévêtues mais toujours protégées de leurs masques. Pas de baiser. Pas de langue. Juste des mains. Peut-être avec un accessoire tout de même ? Elles pourraient se donner du plaisir rapide, sans sentiment. Quelque chose de froid.  
Ou, en ôtant leurs masques... sans avoir besoin de prononcer un mot, sans avoir besoin de formuler par la parole leur engagement, juste par ce geste, se prouver ce qu’elles ressentent l’une pour l’autre. C’était la plus grande preuve de confiance possible entre elles.

Cette confiance, elles allaient en avoir grand besoin. Quoique leur réserve l’avenir, quoiqu’elles décident, il leur faudrait encore rester fortes. Toujours.


End file.
